1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to a toothbrush cover and holding assembly, and more particularly, to a toothbrush cover and holding assembly that resembles a football helmet and goal posts to protect and support a toothbrush when it is not in use while at the same time encouraging children to brush their teeth by providing an assembly that corresponds to their favorite football team. The instant invention may also be adapted to other sports as described herein.
2. Description of the Background Art
One of the more difficult challenges a parent faces is getting their children to brush their teeth regularly. A variety of teeth cleaning devices with enticing designs have been provided in an attempt to enhance children's interest in brushing. These devices, however, neglect the importance of making toothbrushes ergonomically practical and easy to handle and store. When a toothbrush design is bulky it becomes more difficult to properly use, thus frustrating its intended purpose, and cannot be properly stored in a holder to keep the toothbrush off soiled sinks and counter tops. As professional sports and teams capture the imagination of children, a toothbrush cover and holder that reflects a sports theme without compromising the structural integrity of toothbrushes would be well received. There are currently no known devices which achieve this objective as contemplated by the instant invention.
Although there are several designs known in the background art for enticing children to brush, they fail to adequately address the above noted problems. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,245, issued to Butler, discloses a toothbrush holder generally comprising a base with a central member, a distal handle end support member and a dome. U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,840, issued to Lee et al., discloses a combination toothpaste dispenser, toothbrush holder, drinking cup and floss dispenser forming a unitary structure simulative of a cat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,420, issued to Harrison et al., discloses a toothbrush and holder assembly wherein the toothbrush comprises a utensil having a brush at one end and a ball shape at the other end and the holder comprises the shape of a human sporting figure with arms that extend outwardly and are sized and arranged to cradle the utensil at the ball shaped end. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 161,196, issued to Moskowitz, comprises a toothbrush and toothpaste tube holder in shape of two humanlike teeth. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 347,033, issued to Moretz, discloses a goal post toy. U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,046, issued to Plakos, discloses a decorative mask-like toothbrush guard which covers nearly the entire head of a toothbrush thereby preventing germs or dust from coming into contact with the head. While the foregoing disclose various toothbrush and holder assemblies, they fail to teach or suggest a toothbrush helmet and holder assembly in the shape of professional athletic devices, such as a helmet and goal post or goal, that provides sanitary protection while enticing children to brush. The invention may also prove beneficial to sports enthusiast, regardless of age.